Fury of the Fans
by Satakumi
Summary: Tōshirō left without Karin saying goodbye which had upset her. Karin is now fifteen and Tōshirō is back in her life but will Karin allow him back so easily? Tōshirō is going to High school with Karin. See how their friendship can eithier exband or close.
1. Fury of the Fans

Fury of the Fans

Reader's POV

It was loud and chaotic for Squad 10 at the moment. Everyone was either tearing up or being obnoxious. The young captain of this overbearing squad was being resigned to a mission in the world of the living. Despite the fact that he didn't someone else commanding his squad for him he actually wanted to go. He kept this hidden from everyone well not exactly everyone his l_ieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto knew of the young Kurosaki girl. Truthfully he grew fond of her even though he didn't know very long. _

_"Captain bet you're excited for your little trip, aren't you?" Rangiku questioned cheerfully which only pestered her Captain. Currently Rangiku had her massive chest slightly placed on his head with her arms resting on his shoulders. _

_"Mastumoto off me at once" the captain practically shouted and returned his everyday scowl. Rangiku backed off her pissed boss and left him to sulk. _

_This young captain is named _Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Captain Hitsugaya_ was not the little runt he use to be. Now he stood at 5' 10" before he was a minor 4' 8". His eyes were still the same stunning icy teal just more intense. He was proud of his height but never showed it after all he was a boy genius it wouldn't be very mature for height to be a big thing to him but it was. Also his hair is bright white which would make him look like a Yazuka or a Yankee but he has no clue about that. In the world of the living he'd appear around six-teen._

_Now, _Tōshirō was on his way to the world of the living. This was bound be exciting no doubt. He turned his head back to his squad waving and sending him off. Somehow this made him smirk with a sorrow side to it.

_At seven AM at Karakura high school a fight broke loose between a Dark haired girl with steel colored eyes and seven guys. Considering this happened outside the school building everyone was waiting for the door to open. Everyone couldn't help but stare as this single girl took out seven guys. She took a few out with some swipe kicks others with cheap shots to the groin. You could tell this girl was pissed. When she was done everyone was either cheering for her or looking at her with disgust. She didn't really care anyway._

_"Sis why do you always attack guys that hit on you?" Her fraternal twin whined. _

_"Yuzu those dumbasses were asking for my 'measurements' no way in hell I was going to give them the answer but they kept harassing me so I beat them up" the other twin defended herself._

_"Well fine but you'll scare off your fan club if you keep it up Karin" Yuzu reminded her which she does every time this happens._

_"Yuzu, I don't want a damn fan club I just want to a normal high schooler" Karin complained as she stormed off to sulk by a tree._

_Karin Kurosaki was this girl's full name. She is 5' 7" and at the age of fifthteen. She had Steel colored eyes and pitch black hair that was to her mid back. Karin also had swipe-away bangs that parted on the left side. She had a mildly curvy build. This set of looks is what made her have a fan club. _

_"Hey Yuzu-Chan we have a transfer student coming today and it's a GUY!" one of Yuzu's friends said in an over dramatic sense. _

_"That's great I've needed to update my hottie list, anyway." Yuzu said while jumping, clapping, and squealing. _

The door finally opened and Karin rushed to home room. The last thing she wanted was another fan club attack. Lucky for her that her seat was a window seat so she could stare outside all she wanted. Karin was staring out the window for a good twenty minutes till class had started.

"Attention everyone we have a new student today so please be nice" their sensei said as she gestured to the door.

In came a white haired boy that was all too familiar to Karin. She knew who it was before he said anything. Tōshirō Hitsugaya you finally show your face around here again.


	2. Horney Harassers

Fury of the Fans

Chapter Two….

Horny Harassers

Karin POV

"Hello, I'm Tōshirō Hitsugaya and I'm new here but that's just stating a fact" Tōshirō said coldly and like the smartass he is.

Well, do we have any questions for Hitsugaya-san?" the Sensei asked without a clue of what's ahead.

Then, almost all at once the female population in the room shot their hands and started waving them like you see five year olds doing. Every girl wanted to ask him a question. Even Karin did but like hell she would. Even Tōshirō knew how pissed she was.

"Okay, let's start with…. Kurosaki-san" their sensei said which this triggered everyone to look at Karin but of Corse it was Yuzu and not her.

"Can we see you with your shirt off, Shiro-Kun?" Yuzu pleaded quite bluntly. After Karin heard that he jaw dropped and stared at her bizarre twin. After that question was out in the open the whole female side of the class begged and whined except Karin.

'This is amusing I'm glad I'm not him' Karin snickered to herself. Although with the chaos of the teacher pushing back the hoard of girls some Dumbass decided he would try to grope Karin's ass. Yes he made contact with Karin but not what he expected. She socked him in the jaw and a few minutes later she was in the Principal's office.

After being yelled at for about four hours she was able to go back to class but lunch was first.

Karin was making her way to the lunchroom when she was pulled into a Janitors Closet. It was to dark to see so she decided to elbow whoever in the guts but somehow this person stopped her.

'Maybe if I yell 'rape' or something I can be saved' Karin thought quickly.

"Karin it's just me, Tōshirō and by the way you're dumbass" Tōshirō hissed into her ear which just made her even more pissed at him.

"What the Hell are you mental?" Karin ranted. "You had to practically stalk this hallway and then pull me into this place just to insult me?" Karin hissed back she completely forgot he was still holding her.

"I have my reasons for what I do" Tōshirō whispered calmly. Karin just stood there for around thirty seconds until she could process his idiotic statement.

"Oh great you just admitted you're stalking me now could you let me go?" Karin asked with an annoyed tone. Tōshirō let her go and she kneed him in the groin.

"So long Tip Toe Mr. Snow" Karin taunted as she dashed out of there. She felt pretty damn good about how she handled but yet she regretted it as well.


	3. The Past

Fury of the Fans

Chapter 3.

The Past.

This chapter is meant to explain Karin and Tōshirō past and why she's a little pissed at him. This will be mostly flashback.

The Past: Karin POV.

"Hey, Karin I know that you know Hitsugaya-San, so why isn't he sitting with us?" Karin's best friend asked which threw Karin completely off guard. Luckily she wasn't near the edge of the roof she would fell off. Karin and her best friend Tina sat on the roof everyday for lunch.

Karin coughed at those words considering she was in the middle of eating her lunch. "Well, I might as well tell you we do have the rest of lunch." Karin started at her best friend who was interested enough to put down her book to hear it.

Tina was half Japanese and half American. She was known for her looks around school but she could care less about such petty things such as popularity. Tina was one of the most mature high schooler's you, she even appeared mature with long deep brown hair that was usually pulled up. She also wore glasses that had black frames that made her green eyes appear even more attractive. She was fit as well and around 5'8". Most of all she hated drama but she did read a lot of books maybe some were drama based. She truly was Karin's best friend and nothing could change that.

(Story of their past shall be in Flashback mode.)

"Karin, this is going to alright just don't get into any fights" Yuzu warned but in a caring way. Yuzu and Karin were fraternal twins just Yuzu much prettier. At least that's Karin saw it. Also, she had more friends which didn't really didn't bother Karin.

Karin and Yuzu had gotten to school before they knew it. Their father Issin was crying and rambling on about how his girls were growing up so fast. Yuzu was comforting him but Karin just ignored it she didn't wanted others to see him. After her father had drove off the girls head to their middle school building it was huge in her opinion. Girls were talking and just being plain out annoying. The guys were checking out the girls. It seems Karin already hated 7th grade.

Karin and Yuzu were in different classes. Karin had a class full of pre-whore girls and immature guys. She wondered if anyone here she would actually get along with. Then, she saw him and was reminded Tōshirō was here. As she was about to get up considering class hadn't started yet he was already swarmed by girls. This officially pissed her off Tōshirō was attractive she knew that but it still made her upset. It was too late for her to get up class had already started she didn't notice it was around five minutes she was too busy processing what had happened.

Luckily the teacher had him sit next to her she thought it would be great but she was wrong. All the girls were glaring at them but she didn't notice she was just happy to have her friend back. Karin was thinking about all the questions to ask him by the time class was over she had thought of over twenty.

A few more classes had passed were they couldn't talk considering it was group projects. She was paired up with she had never meant and didn't really want to. So, she got by with just doing her work.

Next it was lunch where they did sit together and caught up. Karin was actually happy now that she had someone. She really thought nothing was going to change but it did.

"Tōshirō I'm really glad that you got you to come back it's too bad it's only for Mayuri's research" Karin pouted about the last part.

"Well, I don't like being a test subject but since I'm the only captain who could fit it I was chosen" Tōshirō explained to Karin which did make sense.

"Fair enough" Karin commented while finishing off her lunch. Tōshirō and Karin had ten minutes left but both were done eating. Karin looked around real quick just to make sure none of his fan girls were near. She hadn't seen any. So, she decided to talk a little more.

"Did you have trouble in any c-"Karin was cut off by a mob of fan girls which was a surprise. She figured it was blow over soon so she let it go. Little did Karin know that it was going to happen frequently. It started off happening towards the end of lunch and Tōshirō would send them away. After awhile he gave him considering was not to fight them off so he'd let them stay. Then, they were coming earlier and earlier, so there was no room for Karin.

In the middle of the year it was time for Tōshirō to head back and Karin didn't a get a word of good-bye she actually heard of his leaving from rumors which made Karin she wasn't good enough for him. This was when sunk to her lowest she actually started to care what others had thought. She had wondered was she embarrassing to be seen with others because she wasn't girly or cute. After that she changed her appearance and even her personality a little bit. Karin grew out her hair started wearing shirts and held back her anger. This was all caused by Tōshirō Hitsugaya and leaving her without a goodbye.

This change Karin had gotten lasted physically but her personality was back in by the school year had ended. The reason she didn't go back to old fashion style was because of Yuzu. Yuzu had wanted her to stay this way and Karin couldn't say no to her twin. She loved Yuzu too much. Sadly, Karin grew bitter towards Tōshirō as time went on.

(Flashback End)

"Questions, Comments, or Concerns?" Karin asked in a humming tone. She wasn't sure if Tina would say anything.

"Karin, did you ever think it might not be his fault but the fact that he couldn't fight them off?" Tina said in a soft tone she was very concerned that Karin hadn't realized it.

"Tina, what do you mean by that?" Karin asked with a double blink of confusion.

"Hitsugaya-San is a captain not a human; therefore he's not aware of how to deal with girls." Tina has pointed out. Tina was very much aware of Soul reapers and such. After all she was living Urahara at the moment.

Karin was completely in shock that she hadn't seen this before. He wasn't a normal high school so he wasn't use to this. She had realized what an ass she had been.

"Tina, thank you so much, I was mad at him for no reason it wasn't his fault but mine for not forcing them off myself." Karin exclaimed in a mix of a regretful & a joyful tone. Karin would have to apologize to him and tell him everything that happened.

"You're welcome Karin just make sure you don't get mad again" Tina said. Karin hugged Tina and ran off to go find her best friend.


	4. The Fan Girls found out!

Fury of the Fans

Chapter four: Fan girls found out!

Karin POV.

I was running around the school like a idiot but I didn't care. Luckily, I've played soccer all my life, so I run pretty fast. I was looking for Tōshirō Hitsugaya and he was one hard guy to find. You'd think he would be easy to spot considering his white hair but no. Finally, after running around over half the school I went to the soccer/track area. Tōshirō was kicking around a soccer ball and he was as good as ever.

I went over to the fence of the field and he noticed me on instant. His teal eyes were in some sort of shock. He actually just stared for three minutes.

"Tōshirō, I'm sorry I was such an ass but I can explain if you let me" I said while bowing my head in a shameful manner.

"Alright let's have a seat on the bleachers and you can explain it all" Tōshirō said and gestured to the bleachers with his hands. I went before him and took a seat towards the bottom the bleachers and Tōshirō sat next to me.

I sighed at how this could turn out to be awkward or back to normal. "The reason I was mad was because of when you were here last" I started while he just nodded. I began to tell him about how I felt about the fan girls and how he never said good bye. He just stared at me intently the whole time.

"I was actually still mad at you until my friend Tina pointed out that you weren't use to dealing with girls which means it wasn't your fault." I practically whined which was rare for me. Then, something weird happened Tōshirō smiled not smirked but smiled.

"Well, I forgive you; I just hope we can go back to our old ways" Tōshirō said somewhat warmly. That made me really happy for him to say that. 

Then, we found out we had company. How long? Not sure. Who? His fan girls. I could tell they were pissed beyond belief. I'm sure they were going to attack any moment. 

I was right five second later they charged while yelling a bunch of bullshit. However, Tōshirō stopped them in their tracks. Most of them were whining about how unfair he was being while some just left. It was a good thing my stalker group wasn't there otherwise it would be pure hell. 

I waited about twenty minutes before I decided to go home. Tōshirō was still arguing with fan girls and I didn't feel like wasting any more time. My walk home was uneventful but the second I hit that door it was a zoo. 

My family isn't exactly normal far from it actually. My dad Isshin Kurosaki is very flamboyant and bizarre. He always wants to hug everyone and just cries too much. Then, there is my brother who looks nothing like me, my dad, or my twin. He has bright orange hair and his name is Ichigo but I just call Big Baka. Ichigo I tend to get along with versus my dad. We both beat the old man up when he pisses us off. We've never harmed him, though. Let's see where this night might lead. 

"Karin where have you been my lovely daughter?" Isshin asked well wiggling like a drunken chibi would. He really knew how to annoy me. 

"I was hanging out with a friend after school, yes he was a boy and now I'm going to take a shower then head to bed." I stated with a not-so-in-the-mood face. My dad let me head up stairs for that he is a smart man. 

I took my shower which helped me blow off steam. I've always loved the water any form of it as long as it was clean. Not too sure why I just do. I slipped in my night wear. It was nothing special just a white tank top and some black gym shorts. After I was dressed I climbed in my bed and tried to sleep. I just hope tomorrow will not have drama but then again it still is high school, after all.


	5. The Start of Soccer

Fury of the Fans

Chapter 5.

The start of Soccer

Karin POV.

"Karin, Karin, wake up" I heard while being shook awake. I wasn't quite sure who it was so I opened my eyes. I saw who it was and it sure was a shock, it was Tōshirō and he looked sleepy as hell. I glanced at the clock it was five-thirty in the morning which meant I'd have to get for school in twenty anyway. Thank god that Yuzu has her own room otherwise Tōshirō would be attacked by her.

I just realized that Tōshirō was not only on my bed but I was wearing a very low cut tank top. I was blushing about twenty different shades yet somehow he had yet to notice our situation. I pushed him off my bed and wrapped up in blanket. After that he realized what was going on.

"S-Sorry, I hadn't noticed, I'm sleep deprived" Tōshirō said with his head turned so I wouldn't see him blushing but I still saw it. I have to admit that was a lame excuse but true all the same. One look at him and you could tell he had a rough night.

"So, mind telling me what you're doing here?" I said more like demanded but I had the right. He woke me up early and saw me barely dressed.

"Oh right, well you see Orihime and your brother were well, doing things I didn't want to see, hear, or know about so I just left." Tōshirō stated with his signature scowl placed on his face. I really did like his mouth even if it was scowling. Actually, I like a lot of things about him. Sometimes I thought about if he were human and not a soul reaper. I have always liked him since I first met him but there is hope in that relationship. He'd never end up liking someone like me besides it's not possible he has his duty being a captain. Therefore I shall keep quiet.

"Karin, are you in shock or something?" Tōshirō asked me which snapped me back into reality. Truth was I wasn't shocked at all. Ichigo has been sleeping with Orihime because Rukia wouldn't put out. He still is dating Rukia but she is aware of his actions, he doesn't know she is. Orihime had been throwing herself at him for awhile now. So, Ichigo gave in and starting being a horny slut himself. Rukia just doesn't bother any more I'm sure she'll dump his ass soon enough. So I don't worry about it.

"Actually, I knew about this for awhile, he goes over there about every night" I yawned at the boring truth. I never really saw the point in having sex with someone you don't love. I mean Baka doesn't love Orihime but she loves him. So, it wasn't as wrong on her part.

"Wait, I don't want to be part of that every night…." Tōshirō stated with this pale face. How odd his hair and face almost matched. Maybe I could con my dad into letting him stay here; no he can just sleep in my closet. This way Ichigo can't do anything because I can blackmail him with Rukia doing the same.

"Well, you could stay here but you'd have to stay in my closet." I said while pointing at the closet. It should be big enough even his huge change in height.

"Karin I think your brother might kill me for that." Tōshirō gulped in fear at the thought of Ichigo finding out.

"Tōshirō, Rukia has stayed in his closet for years so I'll just blackmail him." I said with my usually confident grin. Like hell I'd let him touch you anyway I was fuming on the inside of that Baka going anywhere near him.

Tōshirō POV.

Now it was 7:00 AM and time to head off to school. I had headed back to Orihime's place to get ready for school. She was passed out the whole time I was there. Honestly, I never understood how you could have this much free time.

Now, I've arrived at school and still sleepy. I was looking around for Karin but I guess she hadn't come yet. None the less Karin came right before the bell rang. She was probably playing soccer and lost track of time, I wouldn't doubt it.

The first four classes were uneventful which I thanked God for but I had thanked him too soon. I decided to eat lunch with Karin and her friend Tina. We ended up eating on the school roof which had said they ate up there everyday. Let's just say our first lunch together as friends in all this time was a huge train wreck.

The first five minutes were fine. The three of us had talked about each other to get reacquainted with one another. Then, five of my stalkers had suddenly appeared before us. I wasn't quite sure on what they had pulled there was something odd about how they were acting.

"Kurosaki-san, I hope you don't mind I told your fan club about Tōshirō-kun and you being friendly with one another." Said one of my top stalkers. She was named Mawi Sakuya and sadly I have three classes with her. She seemed like the type who enjoyed others pain. She had been wearing quite a lot of make-up since I have met her. Her hair was dirty blonde that I'm guessing she had dyed and had brown eyes that annoyed the shit out of me.

"Okay, I know you're not the brightest person within our school but Hitsugaya-kun would end up being troubled with this petty plan of yours." Tina had said without any emotion you could tell she really didn't care all she wanted was to get this over with even though it had just started.

"Well, were positive Tōshirō-kun could handle them any day." Sakuya retorted with whining tone. Her eyes were glimmering with hope when she turned to me and smiled. She reminded me of an annoying Momo.

Karin POV

"Karin, good luck" Tōshirō shouted as he ran like coward but I knew he wasn't one. He couldn't fight normal humans without killing them or severely injuring them.

Before I knew it my creeper club was here. It consisted of mostly nerd but there were a few jocks to help out in fighting I'm guessing. Thankfully, I knew none of their names. Actually, they all looked a like to me with that creepy ass smile. How was I going to take care of these girls and the creeper club?

"Karin!" I heard from two guys shouting from the rooftop door. One of them was Ichigo and I was glad to see him. The other was my upper classmen who is also on the Soccer team, captain actually. His name Mawi Kei and his sister is Sakuya. He had Dark brown hair and dark blue eye. He was 6' 1" and a good friend of mine.

"Ichigo, you take those creeps and I'll help Karin out." Kei shouted at my big baka brother who seemed to like that plan. Ichigo ran over to my creeper club and well there may not have been bloodshed but a many injuries were cased.

"Kei stay out of this I can handle it" Sakuya and I shouted in unison. We must have more in common than I thought but hell I didn't like her still and most likely never will.

"Fine Sakuya if you think you can handle make in a one on one instead of a five on one." Kei smirked while standing there with arms crossed so very arrogantly over his chest. You could tell her already had won.

"Kei, you're no fair as if I could handle that monster of woman on my own." Sakuya complained yet again. This had infuriated me she wasn't going to fight me anymore because it wasn't a level playing field.

"Sakuya, knock it off and get the out of here I have to talk to Karin" Kei smiled at me with this statement which worried me. I can't imagine what he'd need to talk to me about.

"Kei why do I have to leave?" Sakuya questioned with a cocky tone which made me feel this wasn't going to end well.

"I said 'go' and that means GO!" Kei commanded while pointing at the door for them to leave. Sakuya and her minion had scurried off knowing if they didn't it would be bad news. At this I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Tina was still sitting down and eating her rice completely unphased by this whole event. She was always one to keep a straight face I've only seen her upset on the outside a few times. I still know when she's bothered by something that's what a friend is for. Ichigo had already taken care of the other unwanted pests.

"Anyways" Kei started while combing his bangs to side to keep them out of his face.

"Karin, I was thinking about asking you to join the Soccer team it's very boring without you and if you're a little rusty I could give you some lessons after School?" Kei offered smoothly. He said it's been boring without me and he offered after school lessons. That's weird even for him although I haven't played in awhile so it might help.

"Alright sounds like a plan, I do need practice so how about today?" I asked hoping it would be a yes. I always love hanging out with him and now I can do it even more.

"Alright, I'll walk you home and we'll practice there." Kei said with a grin. Crap, that's right Tōshirō is living with me now.

"Actually, my backyard isn't that big so how about your place?" I offered nervously which I hope he doesn't pick up on. Besides my dad would be embarrass me to no end if I brought a boy over not to mention Yuzu would as well.

"That works too, so meet by the front gate once school is over." Kei stated and I nodded in agreement.

Luckily, Tōshirō heard the whole thing so I wouldn't have to explain it all. Tōshirō didn't seem too happy, though. I wonder what was bothering him. I also had a feeling that Sakuya wouldn't like the fact her brother and I were going to play Soccer together but she'll find out soon enough.


End file.
